


The Suit

by GreenSorceress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, maybe more angst than fluff, pre-Barry waking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the story behind Cisco creating the Flash suit.</p><p>Takes place after Barry was moved to S.T.A.R. Labs, before he woke up. Harrison finds Cisco working on something late at night. Angst and cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> While rewatching the series(again), I was inspired to write this as an origins story for the suit. Cisco explains he was making it as a way to give back to the city and help Wells' reputation. It struck me as yet another way that Cisco is so giving and selfless to those he loves. 
> 
> Though like nearly everything I write, the feels took over and this took an unexpected angsty turn. 
> 
> I feel it's important to note, I just can't seem to write Eobard as Eobard, it always feels easier to stick with Wells even though Eobard is in there. Maybe it's laziness on my part. I hope no one minds because I can't see myself changing it in the future.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was nearly midnight when Harrison noticed the time. Caitlin had gone home hours ago and he had assumed Cisco had left as well. It was Harrison’s turn to sit with Barry Allen, an overnight shift the three of them alternated without fail after moving the young man to S.T.A.R. Labs. Usually on his nights Harrison would send his two remaining employees home early, better for them to get a break and for him to observe the future Flash in private.

But tonight was different, he could sense someone was still in the lab, and he wheeled himself down the hall to Cisco’s personal lab, finding the boy hard at work at something unfamiliar.

“Mr. Ramon, you’re here late,” he said as he drove his chair into the room. Cisco turned and flushed, obviously caught at something he didn’t want his employer/lover to see, the color in his cheeks made Harrison’s heat as well, but for an entirely different reason. There were few things lovelier than a flustered Cisco.

“Um, I was just working on a…side project. It’s nothing important and it’s not finished so…” Cisco shrugged, looking very guilty and Harrison couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, let me see this side project my employee has been working on without telling me,” he pressed, moving his chair closer.

With a sigh, Cisco stepped back from the table to reveal what looked like a dark red scuba suit. “It’s…it would replace firefighters’ bunker suits, it’s a heat resistant, reinforced tri-polymer. And it’s filled with sensors to track the vitals of whoever wears it, you know, so that if a firefighter is in trouble…”

He trailed off as Harrison watched him, obviously feeling very uncertain and possibly even ashamed of his incredible invention. A lifetime of negative reinforcement had made Cisco question himself on a daily basis; it made the older man want to shower him with praise and encouragement.

“It’s incredible, Cisco, truly, and I’m proud of you for coming up with such an ingenious idea. But what’s it for? Are you thinking of switching professions?” Harrison teased, knowing just how to make Cisco smile.

“No, never! I was thinking…well, if I could make something nice for the city…you know, give something back…maybe Central City wouldn’t stay so mad at you.”

Now it was Harrison’s turn to flush as the realization dawned on him. Cisco was doing all this for him, not for profit or notoriety, not even for S.T.A.R. Labs as a whole (diminished as it was), he was doing it for Harrison, for the man who took a chance on him. It was almost too much to believe, but Cisco was nothing if not open and earnest in every aspect of his life, and Harrison knew this was no exception.

“You’ve done all this for me,” he repeated his own inner thoughts softly, conscious of just how much he truly meant to Cisco.

“Of course, I’d do anything for you,” the boy replied just as softly, his sincerity more pure than anything Harrison could remember in that moment.

“I know,” Harrison murmured, pulling Cisco down and into a tender kiss. “You’re so incredible, and I’m very lucky to have you.”

It was the truth, in more ways than one. Harrison knew Cisco was his in nearly every way, and moments like this reaffirmed it.

“I love you.” It was whispered softly against Harrison’s lips, hardly more than a breath, and the older man sighed softly.

Cisco didn’t say it often, likely because Harrison would not say it back, he couldn’t. It was too dangerous to let himself fall this way, to admit to Cisco and himself his true feelings, not when he knew that one day he would leave Cisco forever. As much as he wanted to whisper it back in that moment, just as he would like to chant it as he was inside Cisco, as much as he would like those words to be the last thing Cisco heard every night before he fell asleep, he couldn’t. Though it was implied in his actions, especially at times like this, Harrison knew it wasn’t the same, and it broke his heart to see Cisco’s look of disappointment each time he didn’t return the sentiment. To say ‘I love you’ was to give someone a gift, to not have it said back to you was painful.

“I know, Cisco, I know,” was his reply as he rested his forehead against that of the boy who loved him, unconditionally. It was less than Cisco deserved, perhaps less than either deserved, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty about it. It made him feel guilty to see the disappointment in Cisco's eyes when he didn't repeat the sentiment, it made him feel guilty to deny his sweet boy the one thing he needed most. 

"I care...very deeply for you, Cisco, you mean the world to me, I hope you know that." It would have been a reasonable substitute, but it still felt hollow when faced with a smile that never made it to Cisco’s eyes. 

"Yeah, I know," Cisco pulled away, his sad smile lingering for just a moment longer. "So, do you like the suit? Is it a good idea for firemen?"

"Yes, I think it's a great idea, and I'm touched that you thought of me in that way. You're as generous as you are clever," Harrison smiled, taking Cisco's hand and pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist. Cisco needed affirmation and praise on a regular basis, but Harrison knew he needed it more so in that moment, when his self-doubt was threatening to spiral out of control.

His words seemed to work as Cisco grinned and ducked his head shyly. 

"Nah, it's just not fair that you get blamed for the explosion, you know?"

"It was _my_ particle accelerator that blew up, Cisco. You can't blame the general public for blaming me." In truth, he cared little for what the general public or anyone else thought of him. As long as Barry Allen had been affected by the explosion, as long as Cisco was still loyal and his, that's all he required in this current time.

"I don't, I just want them to stop blaming you. Maybe a little philanthropy will help that," Cisco shrugged. 

"You're absolutely right, and I think you're really on to something with these suits. But," he pulled Cisco down onto his lap, making sure not to wince as the boy settled his weight atop his legs. "It's late and you should get some rest, why don't you go home?"

"I never sleep well when you're not there," Cisco murmured, leaning in to Harrison's embrace like a child. "Maybe I could stay here? I could push two cots together in the locker room."

Though Harrison treasured his time with Cisco, especially the time they spent together in his bed, he also relished his free nights since the explosion, as they were some of the few times when he could get out of that damned wheelchair. But dismissing Cisco now would break his boy's tender heart, and he'd rather spend a week straight in the chair without reprieve than endure seeing hurt in Cisco's eyes. So he smiled and ran a hand through inky, black strands of hair.

"That sounds perfect. I always sleep better with you in my arms, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! I would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I usually don't get too personal in the notes and I actually try not to put myself into the fics I write very often. But this one kind of happened on accident. Like Cisco in this fic, I spent years with someone who refused to tell me they loved me, even when I said it first, even though we were in a committed 6 year relationship. It is soul killing in it's own way, it makes you doubt yourself, but you keep saying it in hopes that just once they will say it back because you need it so badly.  
> So, if you haven't done so today, tell someone in your life that you love them. Let them know that they matter to you. :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at: thegreendorceress


End file.
